West City (Industrial Sector)
The area in West City where most of the shops are, along with the Capsule Corporation. The Soul Saga - Chapter 1 - Aikon Soul Aaron walks out of his house, with his backpack on."Dad, you know I'm still trying to train right?" He asks, turning to his father standing in the doorway. Teru sighs, ruffling the boys hair."Aaron, you're a smart boy. So you should know that you need your education, so you can get a good job, right?" He asks. Aaron frowns."What good is a job if there is no planet to work on?" He asks Teru sighs again, and puts his hand on Aaron's shoulder."Aaron,you know there are people who are stronger than you, that can save the the Earth...I'm not telling you again, you're not training right now. You're going to go to school, and you're going to do a damn good job at it." He says, becoming slightly stern. "Bu-" Aaron says. "No buts Aaron!" He says, pointing towards the direction of the school. Aaron growls."My real parents would let me train!" Aaron yells, running away from the Capsule Corporation. Teru's eyes widen, before he reaches out."Aaron! Come back!....Please..." He says, falling to his knees, before punching the ground."DAMMIT!" He yells, looking down."I-I should have told him....I should have told him everything!" --- Aaron walks towards his school, still sad from earlier."Dad....Why can't you see I'm only trying to help...." "Runt, parents will always think they know what's best for you." Kevryn says leaping from one of the nearby buildings and onto the ground stopping a car from hitting Aaron by stopping it with his foot. "You should also pay more attention, you could have seriously injured this idiot who doesn't know what a brake looks like." he says pushing the car with his foot sending it into reverse just with his push alone. "Plus for good or for ill parents will always want what is best for you in their opinion even if it isn't what you think is best or what you want. So at least cut them some slack a kid your age should probably lighten up a little or they will miss out the fun things in life" Bastion lands at the road side hands behind his head "anyway parental existentialism aside what are you needing us for?" "Well, I called you all with my Scouter because I need helping finding clues about my birth parents, and my family." He says, taking off his glasses, and putting them in a case. Kevryn looks back to see a truck coming and then looks back to the others. "Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation on the road, don't you think?" he asks before flipping the truck over his head and over to the other side of the road missing everyone and the truck flips upright onto its wheels safely. "Dammit, I buckled, he should have blown up." he says annoyed before stepping off of the road and picking up Aaron by his collar taking him off of it as well. "well that is why i am stood at the roadside not the road, seems your still as upfront and tactless as ever Kevryn. Well i suppose i can help just so you don't wind up with yet another scar. You wont have heard it but i had a screaming out when i brought you back here last time so try not to be quite so reckless this time" Bastion walks to the side of the road where Aaron was carried "so do you at least have any leads or anything to go on here?" Aaron is carried over to the sidewalk, and he dusts himself off."Well, we have my Saiyan Ship I came here in...But it's in my backyard, so we'll have to be stealthy." He says, remembering his father. "Tch. Tactless? Don't you forget Tin Man I'm not a good guy like you and the others. I do what I do because it's my job and nothing more." he says. Kevryn looks back and turns on his scouter looking towards Aaron's house and finds only his father's energy signature there. "The good news is that I can only see one parent, the bad news is that it's your father. Hey, Tin Man, can't you make your face disappear and become silent or something?" he asks looking back. "yes or i could just do what my silent form is made for" Bastion concetrates entering his silent form "be back in about 2 seconds" Bastion takes 1 step and dissapears then re-appears a few feet away carrying the ship before he returns to his normal state "i can close the distance between 2 spaces for myself so it is like crossing the distance in one step so what next?" "A-Amazing!" He says, looking at the massive ship."I've never been inside....He's never let me go inside! I probably have Scouters, Armor, and anything from my family in there!" He says, laughing with happiness."Okay, let's go inside." He says, examining it. "Don't get your hopes up kid. When we Saiyans are born we're immediately sent off planet depending on our skill level and sent litrally out of the crib. No armor or scouters, nothing fancy, just our powers." he says watching Aaron try to open the pod. "I can bet you'll find a system that was designed to keep a young infant alive through space but that's about it." he says crossing his arms. "yeah that sounds about right, I'm nowhere near as knowledgable as Kevryn in this subject but it seemed to be both business and a test of strength those who couldnt make it rarely ended up returning anyway. If you can get it open i can try interface with the computer see if i can find the return co-ordinates or at least the mission logs" Bastion examines the saiyan ship as this is the first he has seen up close Aaron opens the ship, and steps inside."Hmmm..." Aaron examines the inside, motioning for his friends to come inside. Looking around, he sees a storage unit. Walking over to it, he opens it to see an array of different colored capsules. He picks up one, and it says "New Model Scouter - Red" He blinks."Well...This is peculiar." He says, placing it back inside. Kevryn immediately raises an eyebrow as a few alarms go off in his head. "New model scouters? Capsules? Saiyans didn't even know about Capsules." he says crossing his arms and turning on his Scouter to check where the father is. "Something tells me your father must have been using it as a storage device of some sort." Zucana floats down. "Not necessarily sent straight off world. That was actually fairly rarely done only done for particularly powerful children being sent to particularly weak planets. Most children were raised on planet or the colonies depending where they were from and trained up as warriors first. Most planets were taken over by the subjugation force, the force I am a part of. I can't say I fully agree with their methods and morals but I am a part of them none the less just like my father. Quite often the child follows the career of the father so honestly this ship Aaron could hold a lot of clues to who exactly your father was. However Capsules are a foreign concept to saiyans if you look in my ship all my armours and scouters were on racks however since getting here I have put them in the much more convenient capsules." He lands on the ground next to Bastion and Kevryn. "But that's only what I think." He says with a knowledgeable smirk. "Sorry I'm late I was a bit of a distance away but I get the jist of why we're here." "right well i can see the central console, Zucana Kevryn anything you would know that would be handy to know when interfacing with the computer of a saiyan ship? wouldn't want it to self destruct instead of fly?" Bastion holds out his palm and a small amount of connective wires interface with the computer "for now i will just access its imformation if you need my attention tap the back of my head as i am going to be streaming quite a bit of data" as he finishes this his eyes glow green and have small data streams going through them Aaron gulps."Well..Just to make sure my Dad hasn't used these for Storage, let's just see what's inside." he says, clicking the opening switch of the capsule, and throwing it up into the air. In the air, there is a puff of smoke, along with a sleek and shining brand new scouter with a red glass. Aaron catches it, and examines it in awe."This...This scouter...It's not even like the ones on Earth!!" He thinks."Where in the universe could this have come from? I'm sure the Planet Trade Organization hasn't even come up with these yet, have they?!" He asks, looking back at Kevryn and Zucana. Kevryn shakes his head. "No, that's gotta be from Capsule Corp's line from Trunks' timeline. Zucana, make sure Bastion doesn't blow up Aaron's only clue, I'm going to inspect the gear." he says taking out what's left and opening up the capsules one at a time and inspecting some of the armor, alot of it older but some newer. "Appears somebody's been playing with your Saiyan tech, kid." Zucana walks up to Bastion. "Will do Kevryn was it?" He turns to Bastion and taps him on the head. "The self destruct sequence is very complex to set off it's not like one big red button essentially you have to trip off a series of switches and it'll send the power cells into overload and the whole thing will explode so just don't send everything to full power. To make the ship fly you simply need someone who can fly it and to use these controls here." He gestures to a set of controls. Bastion turns around "got it, well i'm only accessing its flight and bio data recording so unless there is a secondary defence system its pretty safe to assume i wont be powering up the ship beyond basics" He continues syphoning data eventually his fingers move as if typing after about 5 minutes he starts talking again "right i found the travel manifests, i can't really pinpoint the date it has a bit of a convoluted system but it is almost 50 years ago this first left i dont quite think thats right considering. Cargo consisting of Cilryn. I assume that would be you Aaron. it didnt seem to have much but what is curious there are a few logs from here where it was modified, it seems similar to the design of the patroller ships. Passenger was a single female aged 28 destination indeterminate. Inventory was updated to include those capsules the one of note is the black one apparently containing something important to the soul family." Bastion pauses for a second as his eyes flash green again "damn it the rest is encrypted, this is gonna take a little whoever rigged this up knew what they were doing" Aaron's eyes widen as he listens to what Bastion says, learning more about himself. A small smile grows into a big grin."M-My name...My name is Cilryn!" He says, excitedly. He then blinks."Fi-Fifty years?! That doesn't seem right...This ship has been here for a while, it's probably a malfunction." He says, chuckling. Looking in the Storage Unit, Aaron finds the Black Capsule."The Staff of Souls" Aaron says out loud before clicking it open, and being met with a long sleek black staff. He holds it, feeling it's energies filling him."I-I can feel...I can feel my family before..." A teal aura covers the staff, and trickles up over Aaron. He can hear voices."A-Aikon! What are you doing?!" "Cilryn!!!" "He's weak...He can't do this!" "You're going to do great things one day, my son." Aaron drops the staff, trembling. Kevryn places the armor back into their capsules and notices Aaron freak out. "Runt, everything alright? I honestly wasn't paying any attention, what did I miss?" he asked walking over and dropping the capsules back into the box. Kevryn looked over to Zucana and crossed his arms. "So, you're a Saiyan as well. Which colony did you come from? Oh, my name is Kevryn." he asked. Zucana smiles at Aaron "Well it appears we're making a lot of progress, we'll know who you are in no time Aaron. Shouldn't be too hard. Don't stress we're very close as is only a little bit more information and we'll know exactly who you and your parents were." he turns to Kevryn "I am indeed, I am a saiyan for the Colony on Frieza planet 145 I've lived there all my life was born and raised there. Were you from a colony or you from Planet Vegeta?" Before the conversation can continue alarms start to sound in the pod due to linking with Bastions Bioscanner "sorry to cut the bonding session short guys but we got a problem i'm picking up a high convergence of energy levels approaching us and they appear to be laced with a strange type of force i haven't picked up before" Bastion begins disconnecting "the long and short is we got company" Aaron blinks, then looks to Bastion."I feel it as well...The energy feels very...Very dark...But the people under it...Don't!" He says, picking up the staff, and quickly going outside the ship. Looking up into the sky, Aaron sees about 10 people, with dark red auras, flying at the group."Those people....They don't look happy to see me..." He says, as they all come down, landing in front of Aaron."Mr.Perkins? Is that you?" Aaron asks, looking at his Biology Teacher. The man afterimages in front of Aaron, and quickly punches him in the face. Aaron's head snaps back, and then looks back up the man, in shock."Okay...I don't know what's happening...But I've wanted to do this...SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Aaron leaps into the air, and quickly slams his foot against the man's face, sending him back flying into a car. Kevryn nods to Zucana. "I was born and raised on Vegeta but when I was sent away for a mission I came back to a not so pretty sight." he says. He looks over to see a nturally curious face on Zucana before he looks to one side. "Idiots, anyways, seems like we--" Kevryn is then taken out by a car sent flying his way and he crashes into a building. The janitor laughs a little before seeing the same car explode and the building collapse with Kevryn walking out. "Zucana... we'll talk later." he says. In a flash Kevryn after images forward and launches the Janitor into a passing school bus sending it rolling into the sky. Zucana flies up and catches the bus "Wreckless bastard..." He mutters. He quickly catches the beaten up janitor as well lowering them to the ground "Can we try and not harm civillians please Kevryn?!" Zucana looks pretty bitter. "My God Saiyans are all the bloody same no regard for the lives of others..." He turns his attention to the powerful presences above him "So who are these guys then they seem rather odd, they don't seem like they should be anywhere near as strong as they are... Urgh I suppose there's nothing for it.." He sends a barrage of ki blasts towards the group hoping to hit as many of them as possible as hard as possible. Bastion manages to disconnect from the mainframe before stepping out seeing the battle and facepalming catching the bus before it can impact "sometimes i think with allies like us the human race doesn't need enemies" Bastion uses his speed to appear behind them striking each in the back of the head to knock them out and letting them fall. a few moments pass and they step up unphased "o-k thats new, and definately not good for us and them" "Mr Perkins" gets up his body disjointed and several bones broken from the impact, his face holds a smirk of devious glee laughing occasionally "oh my you wayward jaybird, i came to seek monsters looks like a plethora have come forth" he shambles forward licking his lips "whats the matter jaybird? you came searching for the truth, lets see you find it. Oh i just savour imagining you writhing and twisting in fear" he laughs in a shrill mocking tone "oh to hear the screams of it breaking you dear brother will be a liqueur of the greatest sweetness" The people are enveloped by a thick aura in unison as he licks his lips "and one i will take great pleasure in savoring" Aaron listens to his 'teacher'. It's not his normal voice, but a deeper and more formal voice, with a dark and twisted message."Wh-who are you..." Aaron says, listening."Brother?...." Aaron lowers his eyebrows, before springing up again."I HAVE NO BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER!!! SHUT UPPPP!" He says, pummeling the man into the ground, before the man grabs Aaron's face, and sucker punching him multiple times in the stomach.A squeak of pain comes out of Aaron, before he's thrown back, hitting his head on the trunk of a car, and rolling back over it, landing in front of it. Kevryn watches the seemingly relentless zombie-like humans and grabs the ground underneath him. There is a brief moment of silence, so quiet a thimble could be heard hitting the concrete ground. Slowly there is the sound of tearing and what sounds like a mixture of thunder and lightning coming from the ground. "Whatever your morals are, we Saiyans can only know destruction in the end." he says before a huge outline of cracks begin appearing around the next two blocks of the city where everyone is fighting. "I am the most physically strong Saiyan in existence. You want to see a monster? TRY ME!" he shouts tearing upwards bringing the entire chunk of land into the air with him in a near perfect circle flattening anyone flying to the ground having sent it skywards. He then flies upwards and lands on the still rising ground watching the controlled humans barely stand. "You all can complain later, for now, we gotta fight these things." he says with a determined look on his face. Zucana appears next to Kevryn and slaps him in the face. "You are going to calm the hell down before you end any innocent lives. Alright?! We're not on Vegeta now we're not working for the PTO these peoples lives are NOT expendable. We're not even going to kill these FREAKS!" He says gesturing to the freaks below "We're going to detain them and help them regain their sanity if they ever had it but it is not our right to kill them. You got that! Or is your Saiyan sized ego getting in the way." Zucana seems very bitter about Kevryns angry outburst. "Now if you excuse me I have some people to detain." He rushes up to one of the people and punches their head into the ground before spinning around and kicking one into a nearby wall. He then turns and fires a flurry of ki balls at a group of three near by hoping to take them down. Bastion is surrounded by the people he knocked out a second ago and then sighs loudly not just at that but also due to having to prevent people being swept up in Kevryns more direct action "my god this is just annoying, we have so many internal strifes before the enemy even gets to us sigh i guess thats how it is to someone who lives by their own strength why would they care about those they see below them, so more work for me it seems." The Freak Show Commences! The Army * Health: 298,569.5/500,000 * Strength - 50 * Speed - 50 * Stamina - Unlimited * Blast Gauge - 1 * Blast 1 - Dark Magic Boost ( X1.25 Strength and Speed Boost for 1 Turn ) * Blast 2 - Mixture Cannon ( An attack here the victim's normal ki mixes with dark energy for a ki ball ) * Ultimate - Soul Removal ( Does X1.5 Physical Damage ) Aaron Soul * Health - 251,000/251,000 * Strength - 110 * Speed - 108 * Stamina - 389/500 * Blast Gauge - 2 * Equipment - Ki Gloves, The Staff of Souls * Effects - Zenkai, Moon Ball, Pure Saiyan [ 25% Physical Damage Boost ] * Blast 1 - Rage Burst, Pump Up * Blast 2 - Final Revenger , Blaster Shell * Signature Transformation - Pure Rage Kevryn * Health: 277,500/281,000 * Strength: 77 117 * Speed: 75 115 149.5 * Stamina: 446/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: Scouter * Effects: Pure Saiyan [ 25% Physical Damage Boost ] * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Zucana * Health: 155,000/161,000 * Strength: 46 * Speed: 47 * Stamina: 380/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Ki Glove * Effects: Saiyan Pride (X1.25 damage) , Battle Sense, Ki Gloves (25% Ki damage boost) Pure Saiyan [ 25% Physical Damage Boost ] * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Blast 2: Final Revenger Bastion Allara * Health: 405,000/405,000 * Speed: 183 * Strength: 183 (237.9) * Stamina: 330/500 * Blast gauge: 1 * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: delta combination * Signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric spike * effects: revival, bioscan * equipment: 2 rapiers (tonfas) destiny shard FIGHT - Turn order - Kevryn, Zucana, Aaron Soul, The Army, Bastion Allara *Kevryn cracks his knuckles and zooms forward attacking the controlled freaks one at a time with a combination of punches launching them into the ground or buildings violently with some civilians screeching while he pounds a few more of them into the ground (10 Physical attacks, 6 hit, 5,775 damage and some collateral damage). *Zucana jumps in front of one of the bodies flying towards a building taking the hit stopping it from causing collateral damage. "Arrogant bastard. With him here there's no way to avoid fatalities. Urgh." Zucana looks visibly aggrovated as he throws 10 ki blasts at the army hoping to hit some of them flying towards civilians to stop as many casualties as possible. "YOU NEED TO CALM TO HELL DOWN KEVRYN! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL THESE PEOPLE!" (10 ki blasts, 5 hit, 4,025 damage). *Aaron watches Kevryn, and Zucana."Okay...I have to hold back, just a little bit!" He says, spin kicking his teacher once more, and clotheslining two others. He grabs one by the face, and throws them into the air, before slamming them down. Aaron flies away from the controlled beings, and scoops up a woman and her child who were about to be attacked. Aaron helps the civilians get to safety."Okay guys we can go full force!" He yells. ( 10 Physical Attacks, 7 hit, 6,125 damage) *One at a time the controlled freaks fire an energy wave at Kevryn ( 10 Ki Attacks, 5 hit, 3,500 damage ) *Bastion loosens his arms bringing out his tonfas "Zucana a few choice words aren't going to changes his fighting style, you just gotta be sure to hit hard hit fast end this as fast as we can to avoid the damage" Bastion leaps into the crowd hitting them in pressure points attempting to stun them or knock them out he is also using his positioning to throw them further away from the city closer to the industrial wasteland "we need to draw them out of this populated area" (10 dual rapier strikes, All Hit, 32,318 damage). *Kevryn shakes his head. "Tin Man's right, I prefer to wreck everything in my way, cleans the battlefield out so these fools have nowhere to hide." he shouts over the loud attacks before launching forward and smashes one of the men into the other and unleashes a combo of ten more punches and kicks (8 hit, 7,700 damage). *Zucana shouts to Bastion "Maybe a few choice words won't but if he becomes a considerable threat to the lives of these people then I may have a bit more incentive to stop him with more than just words." Zucana says bitterly "You'd better get your act together Kevryn! The way you're acting you're more of a threat to peoples lives than the people we're fighting and if that's the case then I may start to think we have the wrong target." Zucana follows Bastions plan and has his back to the city firing ten ki blasts at the hoard driving them away from populated areas (7 hit, 5,635 damage). *Aaron nods to his friends."Right! I can go full power!" He says."KIAI!!!" He yells, his hair spiking up and becoming golden, and his aura gaining gold sparkles."Okay let's GO!" He yells, appearing above the crowd, opening the Black Capsule. The Staff of Souls appears from a cloud of smoke, and he feels it's energy."C'MON!" He yells, spinning the staff, and leaping down into the ground, knocking them away. ( 9 Sword Slashes, 4 hit, 7,150 damage.) *The army brush off Aaron's attack, and go for Zucana, each unleashing ki ball on him. ( 10 Ki Attacks, Miss ) *Bastions body has some green sparks flow over it as his limbs loosen up as he enters his combat ready state "looks like this is going a little better than expected" Bastion moves at increased speed rounding them up and then charges them in a gugnir motion with his tonfas pushed together like a drill point (9 dual rapier strikes, 6 hit, 23,680.8 damage). *Kevryn laughs and launches forward smashing through the enemies one after another before leaping into the air and using a Sledgehammer to smashes one of them into a crowd of enemies. cracking the ground but not stopping the ascension of the platform they're on (9 Punches 5 hit, Sledgehammer, Hit Damage: 11,550 damage). *Zucana looks backwards at Kevryn "Don't take my kindness for weakness, ape. I am a Saiyan. I am one of the strongest warriors the universe has EVER seen! I have a power these weak meat bags can only imagine in their wildest dreams. The difference between you and I kevryn is I don't need to kill them to know how powerful I am. I am not dominated by my Saiyan instincts I dominate them! I AM A PROUD WARRIOR SAIYAN!" Zucana activates his Saiyans pride and uses Bomber DX followed by 9 ki blasts on the army (DX Miss, All Ki Blasts hit, 22,995 damage). *Aaron backflips up over the ground, a ball of ki in hand."TAAAAAAAAAAKE THIS!" He says, firing down a massive beam ( 10 Ki Attacks, 4 hit, 6,160 damage ) *One of the crowd dwellers aims at Zucana, firing a dark purple ball of dark energy. They fire a collection of energy waves at him as well. ( Mixture Cannon hit, 9 Ki Attacks, 5 hit, Damage: 6,000 damage) *"Ok these guys are a bit more resiliant than i gave credit for time to step it up a notch" Bastion charges up his energy becomes harder to pick up on and he gains an emerald green aura as he enters overcharged upgrade state. He then starts pinballing between the crowd keeping the stragglers in a large group using his tonfas to strike them in the back of the head hoping disorient them. as he strikes through his tonfas glow green as he ricochets between them creating a streak like effect in the air. (9 dual rapier strikes, all hit, 47,104.2 damage ) *Kevryn charges up his energy and becomes a Super Saiyan rocking the platform. "I think it's time I get serious." he says rushing forward in the blink of an eye smashing one of the freaks off of one another using one of them as a bat before lunging forward and kicking one four times into a building (10 Physical Strikes, 9 hit, 13,162.5 damage). *Zucana looks shocked "Wait? You two can go super saiyan? The supposed legendary form achieved once a millenia? Not only that but you can turn it on and off? I don't know how to respond to this information..." Zucana looks rather aggrevated "Urgh! Never mind I'll just have to make due with my own power!" He fires 10 ki blasts (All Hit, 8,050 damage) *